Diskussion:Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection
Die Vorlage:Release ist zweifellos eine nützliche Sache, die die Arbeit in den Bücherartikeln erheblich vereinfacht. Aber so wie sie hier eingesetzt werden, funktioniert es nicht. #Die Tabellen sind extrem repetitiv. Angabe wie dass sie Bände Hardcover sind und von Eaglemoss Collection stammen müssen nicht jedes einzelne mal extra erwähnt werden (und erst recht nicht, dass sie "Teil der Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection" sind!!!) Das einzige Wichtige ist der Inhalt und das Veröffentlichungsdatum. #Den Text nicht in den Artikel zu schreiben, sondern für jede Ausgabe eine extra Vorlage anzulegen ist mega umständlich, ohne dass ich irgendeinen nutzen daran erkenne. #Die Art wie der Artikel aufgebaut ist verhindert jede Möglichkeit, die bereits existierende deutsche Version der Collection zu erwähnen. (Okay, es ist bisher nur eine vierbändige Testausgabe, deren Fortsetzung noch ungewiss ist. Aber das ändert nichts am Prinzip). --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:40, 24. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Bei Punkt 1 stimme ich dir zu. Hier habe ich eine Idee, wie man das besser machen könnte. Punkt 2: Die Daten gehören ja auch in die jeweiligen Comic-Artikel und davon gibt es scheinbar immer 2. Habe das bisher so mit Sammelbänden gemacht siehe hier. Punkt 3: mir war überhaupt nicht klar, dass es das auch in Deutsch gibt. Danke für den Hinweis. Dieser Artikel hier, sollte neu aufgebaut werden. Du besitzt nicht zufällig diese 4 deutschen Ausgaben? -- 10:46, 24. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Eine eigene Vorlage für den Einsatz in den entspechenden Comic-Artikeln mag eventuell durchaus sinnvoll sein. Aber hier im Sammelartikel für die Reihe sollte sie nicht eingesetzt werden. Hier halte ich eine hangemachte Tabelle, wie in der MA/en für die bessere Wahl. Nein, leider besitze ich die Ausgaben (noch) nicht. Zwar habe ich ein Abo abgeschlossen, aber Eaglmoss hat es bisher nicht fertig gebrahct diese auch mal zu versenden (und das gilt nicht nur für mich - was man hört hat bisher noch niemand was erhalten). Und der Stationäre Handel wurde während der Testphase nur in sehr wenigen Städten beliefert. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:56, 24. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Ich schaue mir das Heute Abend nochmal an und versuche daraus eine Tabelle zu machen.-- 11:15, 24. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :wie findest du es so? -- 12:13, 24. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Auf jeden Fall schonmal besser als zuvor. Ich habe ich mich der Zwischenzeit auch mal selber an einem Design versucht, und probiert dabei auch noch einige Zusatzinfos einzubauen, aber so ganz überzeugt bin ich noch nicht. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:19, 24. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ich habe mir die Sache jetzt nochmal eine Weile angesehen. Auch wenn der Artikel jetzt schonmal wesentlich besser aussieht, muss ich jedoch feststellen, dass meine anderen Kritikpunkte immer noch bestehen blieben. Die Tabelle bezieht seine Daten noch immer aus externen Vorlagen, was die Handhabung alles andere als intuitiv macht. Auch das Argument, dass sich diese Vorlage sowohl für die Liste, als auch für die Comic-Artkel verwenden lässt, überzeugt mich nicht, da wir für die meisten Comics gar keine eigenen Artikel haben. Vor allem sorgt es aber dafür, dass sich der Artikel noch immer ausschließlich mit der britischen Version beschäftigt, und sich Angaben zur deutschen Veröffentlichung nicht nachtragen lassen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:09, 24. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Was man hört, sollen die ersten Abonnenten nun endlich ihre Lieferung erhalten haben. Ich hatte gestern ebenfalls eine Benachrichtungskarte von DHL in meinem Briefkasten, und bin guter Hoffnung, sie am Dienstag abholen zu können (Sagen Sie es bitte nicht; Dienstag). --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:08, 30. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :toll! -- 16:39, 30. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ja, bin auch schon ganz aufgeregt. Aber mit dem Artikel bin ich irgendwie noch immer nicht ganz zufrieden. Nun haben wir also beides. Jetzt haben wir einmal die normale Release-Vorlage mit den sich ständig wiederholenden Angaben, und etwas weiter unten haben wir genau die selben Informationen nochmal in Form einer Tabelle. Was die angesprochene Redundanz nicht unbedingt verringert. Sorry, aber Inhaltsangaben und die Release-Vorlage sind für Artikel über Geschichten (die wir, wie gesagt, bei den Comics größtenteils noch nicht haben, aber haben könnten) nicht für Reihen. Siehst du irgendwas davon in den Artikeln über die Romanreihen, oder den TV-Staffeln? Nein! Weil es dort nicht hingehört. Außerdem wird die deutsche Veröffentlichung weiterhin vehement totgeschwiegen. Bei der Comicadaption von wird trotz deutscher Übersetzungen sogar weiterhin der englische Originaltitel verlinkt (das selbe gilt für die Gold-Key-Hefte, aber hier ist es nachvollziehbar, weil die deutschen Titel noch nicht bekannt sind - wie gesagt, Dienstag). Während mein schonmal angesprochener Alternativvorschlag erst gar nicht diskutiert wird. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:19, 1. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Wenn du weitere Infos über die deutsche Version hast, kann ich die gern einbauen. Die Tabelle unten wollte ich noch raus machen. Woher hast du die deutschen Titel? -- 11:34, 1. Mai 2017 (UTC) :ich wende hier das selbe Schema an wie bei VHS releases: z.B. Der Zeitsprung oder Freund oder Feind – Geistergeschichten und auch diesem anderen Eaglemoss dingsi: Star Trek: Die offizielle Raumschiffsammlung.-- 11:38, 1. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Aber ansonsten, baue deinen Vorschlag ruhig ein. Der Artikel Gehört mir ja nicht �� -- 11:58, 1. Mai 2017 (UTC) Die deutschen Titel (zumindest die der Hauptstorys) stehen auf der deutschen Webseite, auf die ich im Eingangspost verlinkt hatte. Leider werden die Nebengeschichten nicht mit aufgeführt (werden sie auf der englischen Seite aber auch nicht), weshalb man für sie warten muss bis die Bände draußen sind. Die VHS sind leider kein gutes Beispiel. Dort hat jede Kassette einen eigenen Artikel, hier haben wir einen einzelnen Artikel für die gesamte Reihe. Das sind dann doch zwei sehr unterschiedliche Paar Schuhe. Den Artikel zur Raumschiffsammlung habe ich mir schon lange nicht mehr angesehen, aber jetzt wo du mich darauf hinweist, bin ich auch mit diesem sind sonderlich glücklich (war es dort nicht auch mal eine übersichtliche Tabelle?). Aber das gehört nicht hier her. Und wir kennen uns doch wohl lange genug, dass du wissen solltest, dass ich nicht mutig bin. Ich beleidige nur Leute anonym im Internet, und sage ihnen, dass ihre Arbeit alles scheiße ist. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:12, 2. Mai 2017 (UTC) Mögliche Vorschau auf künftige Ausgaben? Bereits Ende des Monats wird Eaglemoss zusammen mit dem Verlag Gazzetta dello Sport die Reihe auch in Italien starten (und wie es aussieht bekommen die offenbar gleich einen richtigen Start, ohne erst eine Testphase abzuwarten - die Glücklichen). Auf der offiziellen italienischen Eaglemoss-Seite lässt sich dazu zwar noch nichts finden, aber Gazzetta hat sie bereits in ihrem Shop gelistet. Das interessante ist jedoch, dass dieser bereits eine Vorschau bis Band 40 enthält, welcher nach aktuellem Stand erst im Juli 2018 in England erscheinen wird. Natürlich lässt sich bei einer Ankündigung so weit in die Zukunft nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sich nicht doch noch was an der Planung ändert, und generell ist gar nicht gesagt dass alle Länder die selbe Reihenfolge haben werden. Tatsächlich weicht die Liste in zwei Punkten bereits von der UK-Veröffentlichung ab, da sie angibt dass Ausgabe 16 die Hefte 1-8 von Marvels Voyager-Reihe sei und Ausgabe 18 die IDW-Miniserie Ghosts. Aus diesem Grund scheue ich mich momentan noch, die Angaben ungeprüft in den Artikel zu übernehmen. Aber ich denke sie sind interessant genug, um sie hier zu erwähnen --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:17, 9. Aug. 2017 (UTC) *23: Star Trek: Assignment: Earth (Miniserie in 5 Teilen) IDW *24: The Newspaper Strips Volume 2 (unbekannter Inhalt) Los Angeles Times Syndicate *25: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Heft 1 bis 5 von 15) Marvel Comics *26: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (Miniserie in 3 Teilen) / Khan - Ruling in Hell (Miniserie in 5 Teilen) beides IDW *27: Star Trek: The Next Generations (Miniserie in 6 Teilen) DC Comics *28: Star Trek Ongoing (Heft 19 bis 20 von 60) / Countdown to Darkness (Miniserie in 4 Teilen) beides IDW *29: The Classic UK Comics Part 2 (unbekannter Inhalt) City Magazines ''- Part 2 wird in der selben Liste auch als Band 20 geführt. Möglicherweise Typo und ist Part 3 gemeint'' *30: Early Voyages Part 4 (Heft ? bis ? von 17) Marvel Comics ''- Seite gibt Heft 7 bis 11 als Inhalt an, aber eigentlich sollten zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mehr Hefte erschienen sein'' *31: Star Trek: The Original Series (Heft 1 bis 8 von 56) DC Comics *32: Star Trek: The Next Generations (Heft 1 bis 6 von 80) DC Comics *33: Star Trek Ongoing (Heft 21 bis 24 von 60) IDW *34: The Newspaper Strips Volume 3 (unbekannter Inhalt) Los Angeles Times Syndicate *35: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Heft 6 bis 11 von 15) Marvel Comics *36: Perchance to Dream (Miniserie in 4 Teilen) / Embrace the Wolf (Einzelheft) beides WildStorm Comics *37: Khan (Miniserie in 5 Teilen) IDW *38: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Heft 1 bis 5 von 32) Malibu Comics *39: Star Trek: Alien Spotlight volume 1 (Miniserie in 6 Teilen) IDW *40: Star Trek Ongoing (Heft 25 bis 30 von 60) IDW